Xeno Turles
Xeno Turles (ターレス：ゼノ) is an alternate version of Turles that appears as a character in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Forms Rampaging After eating a Fruit of the Tree of Might, the Dark Dragon Ball transforms Turles into his 'Rampaging'Status on the card in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission state, also known as 'Berserk'Name of the form on Turles's Character Sticker in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. In this form the vein-like substance on his chest grows to encompass more of his body, and in artwork he gains bulging veins on his arms and legs. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga After being revived and empowered by the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Turles and his Crusher Corps. plant a Tree of Might on Earth which begins draining the planet's life. The group is confronted by Xeno Goku from the Time Patrol, who kills the members of the Crusher Corps. and defeats Turles. Before Turles is finished off however, the power given by the Fruit of the Tree of Might reacts with his Dark Dragon Ball, transforming Turles into his Rampaging form. Although this makes Turles significantly stronger, he is still unable to best Goku and is ultimately killed in the battle, his Dark Dragon Ball later taken by the Dark Empire. Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Dark Kill Driver Abilities Base *Xeno World-Breaker Rampaging *Dark Dragon Ball Merge Levels Story Mode *New Allies (Rampaging) *Turles on a Rampage! (Rampaging) *The Power of the Dark Dragon Balls Arcade Mode *Advent of Mechikabura Saga Mission 3 *Advent of Mechikabura Saga Mission 7 *Advent of Mechikabura Saga Mission 8 (Rampaging) Cards *SH4-55 *SH4-56 (Rampaging) Dragon Ball: Devolution Stats *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Energy: 3 Gallery Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH4 - Xeno Turles.png|Dragon Ball Heroes SH4 Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH4 (PV) - Xeno Turles 1.png|Dragon Ball Heroes SH4 PV Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH4 (PV) - Xeno Turles 2.png|Dragon Ball Heroes SH4 PV Trailer Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - SH4 (PV) - Xeno Turles 3.png|Dragon Ball Heroes SH4 PV Trailer Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Xeno Turles.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Xeno Turles.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Xeno Turles (Rampaging).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Rampaging) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Xeno Turles (Rampaging).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Rampaging) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Turles (Xeno).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Turles (Xeno) (Rampaging).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Rampaging) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Xeno Turles (Normal).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Xeno Turles (Normal) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Xeno Turles (Berserk).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Xeno Turles (Berserk) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Doppelgangers Category:Saiyans